My Gift From God
by BomberBrat
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have some fun on a sunny day A super late birthday present for my Sasori Danna The Tomo i hope you like it sweetie! SasoDei, rated M for language and a Yaoi lemon.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. I do Not own Deidara or Sasori, and the lyrics, yeah those belong to Garbage.

**Warning!:** This story contains YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI!(Thats hot man on man er...well Puppet action!) If you don't like it don't read it bitches!

**AN:** This fic is a waaaaay late b-day present for my Danna(The Tomo) It started out as one of her favorite Muse songs but I changed it, to her favorite garbage song!, because I wuvs her. Currently Past the point of no return is on hiatus, because the tomo hasn't finished her chapter yet. as soon as she does, 2 new chapters will be posted(I'm almost done with mine) as for obedience...Welllll...I'm taking a small break from it, however it should be at least 2 more chapters. Anyways, on with the smut!

_I saw the angel in the marble  
And carved until I set him free..-Michaelangelo _

**My Gift From God-**

_(Hanging by threads  
of palest silver  
I could have stayed that way forever__)_

Deidara couldn't understand why his red headed partner was always in such a foul mood, especially on a beautiful day like this.  
The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, it was like something out of a cliche' fairy tale, Deidara being the upbeat princess and Sasori, the grumpy troll. The blond had to stifle a small laugh at the thought.

Deidara had come to believe the reason Sasori couldn't appreciate the ephemeral beauty of a sunny day was because of his misguided obsession with eternity. In the blonds eyes one of the most fleeting beauties in this lifetime was sunshine, especially here in Amegakure. Oh well, it was the redheads loss, if he wanted to spend such a perfect day brooding in the shadows that was his choice, and the blond wasn't going to let his chipper mood be ruined by it.

No one loved the sun as much as Deidara did, days like these just couldn't be beat in his book, the skies were blue and clear the earth beneath his feet was warm and solid, he sighed letting himself fall backwards onto the grass, closing his eyes and smiling. It couldn't get much better.

The redhead sat solitary under a large tree and watched as his blond partner flopped himself down onto the grass, like the idiotic brat that he was. Sasori scoffed, if that moron wanted to act like a complete lunatic every time it was sunny outside that was his own problem, he himself would rather sit here alone and finish this god damned book. His thoughts were interrupted as suddenly, without warning he had a face full of Deidara.

"Danna!, come lay out in the sun with me, un!"  
The redhead ignored the blond, turning his attention back to his book.

"Daaaannnnnnaaaaaaaaa!"  
The older ninja shut his book calmly, looking up at the younger man angrily.  
"What do you want, Brat?"  
"Come lay out in the sun with me Danna!"  
The scorpion rolled his eyes  
"And why the hell would I want to do that?"  
The blond bit his finger, rolling his eyes to the side, Sasori scoffed inwardly, it made him look even more childish.  
"well...Your too pale Danna,un. Plus sunshine makes you happy! Pleeeaaaseee Daaannnaaaa!"  
The redhead had to hide a smile, sure his partner was a brat, but it was almost cute sometimes.  
"If you'll stop bothering me, fine"  
The blond grabbed his hand dragging him away from the shade of the tree.  
"Yay!"

_(Bad blood and ghosts  
wrapped tight around me  
Nothing could ever seem to touch me__)_

The blond man giggled lightheartedly as he, again tumbled to the grass. This time dragging the puppeteer with him. The redhead sighed, wrapping his arm around the younger mans shoulders, the blond giggled and snuggled into the affectionate touch of his Danna, nuzzling his nose against the scorpions neck playfully.  
the older man leaned down, kissing his lovers forehead.  
"You're lucky I love you, damn Brat"  
The bomber leaned up, looking innocently at his partner, before claiming the older mans lips in a gentle kiss.  
"I love you too, Danna un"  
Sasori claimed the blonds lips asserting his dominance and, kissing him deeply, weaving his hands through the golden silk of Deidara's hair, pulling him as close as he could. Breaking the kiss the older ninja moved downwards, licking and nipping at the pale skin of the blonds neck, causing the younger man to moan softly.  
"We should go inside, brat" Sasori said as he suggestively moved his hands under the blonds cloak caressing his hips softly.  
Deidara said nothing, he just nodded getting up and brushing himself off. Sasori followed his lead getting up from the grass and leading his lover inside, where they would certainly continue this little escapade.

_(I lose what I love most__)_

Once they were inside the hideout the redhead grabbed his partners hand, dragging him roughly into his chambers and tossing him gently to the bed. Sasori moved swiftly, pinning his younger lover to the bed and stripping him of his cloak and shirt before, stealing his lips in a passionate kiss. The whole time softly running his hands over Deidara's delicate milky skin, Sasori loved the feel of the younger mans flesh. Breaking the kiss the redhead moved, straddling his partner as he removed his own cloak and shirt, he watched intently as Deidara's eyes drank in the sight of his bare chest. He looked serene like an angel, his long blond hair spread out on the pillows below him like a halo,his blue eyes sparkling, like sapphires even in the darkness, his milky white skin flawless and glowing as though he were carved from the finest marble, an angel, his perfect fallen angel. His gift from god.

_(Did you know I was lost until you found me?)  
_

Sasori was snapped out of his trance as he felt Deidara wriggling beneath him, the blond defiantly attempting and succeeding to push the older man off of him. Once the redhead was on the bed in front of him the bomber made his move, stripping the scorpions pants off with ease, Sasori knew what was coming next as he felt the warmth and wetness of the bombers mouth engulf his member, he moaned softly, tangling his hands in that perfect halo of hair. The blond smiled, he loved sucking his Danna off, loved the sounds and faces the older man made, it filled him with pride to know he was the only one who ever witnessed the scorpion this way, panting and full of the desire many believed he was incapable of. Deidara quickened his pace feeling the older mans hands push down on his head slightly, urging him to go faster, how could he not comply?

_(__A stroke of luck or a gift from God?  
The hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above?  
You came to me__)_

Sasori could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly as his lover continued to suck his member at a steady pace, he moved his hand to gently cup the younger mans face panting so hard he could barely form his next sentence.  
"Stop...ahh...god...Brat...stop!"  
Deidara complied, slowly sliding his mouth back up releasing his masters member, he paused, kissing the tip gently before sitting back up onto his knees in front of Sasori.  
The scorpion couldn't take it anymore, moving he tore the blonds pants from his body, pinning the taller man beneath him, longing to feel that bare skin against his own. He grabbed a hand full of that perfect hair, tugging Deidara's head to the side and sinking his teeth into his neck, the blond moaned loudly. Out of all the sensitive areas on his body, his neck was by far the worst, and the older ninja knew it. The bomber moved his hands to the redheads back, digging his nails in lightly, gaining a low growl from the other, who moved to a fresh spot sinking his teeth into the unmarked flesh. Deidara cried out, growing impateint.  
"Damnit, Danna...unnn...Stop teasing and fuck me!"

_(Here comes the cold again  
I feel it closing in  
It's falling down and  
All around me falling)_

Sasori smirked at his younger lovers impatience, moving and quickly grabbing the small bottle of lube he kept in his bedside table. Moving back to his lover and uncaping the bottle, he squeezed a small amount into his hand and began to coat his fingers in the sticky substance. With his free hand he spread Deidara's legs apart, moving them to gain good access to his goal. Teasingly the redhead ran his slick fingers along the outside of the blonds entrance, smiling as he watched the bombers lithe body wriggle impatiently beneath him. Sasori's face twisted into a sadistic smirk as he inserted one finger slowly into his blond lover, Deidara couldn't take much more of this, he knew the redhead was only going so slowly to tease him, to torment him till he begged like a slut to be taken hard. If begging is what it was going to take, the blond would do it.  
"mmm...Danna...please...fuck me...please...I need you"  
The scorpion couldn't help but be aroused by the seductive pleas of his lover. Adding a second finger he began to scissor, stretching his lover as quickly as he could without hurting him. After all that begging the scorpion was beginning to grow just as impatient as his lover.

_(__You say that you'll be there to catch me  
Or will you only try to trap me  
__These are the rules I make  
Our chains were meant to break  
You'll never change me__)  
_

Once he was done preparing his lover, Sasori moved his length to the younger mans entrance, thrusting into him roughly. Deidara cried out and wrapped his arms tightly around Sasori, digging his nails into the older mans back, as he shut his eyes and let ecstasy overtake his body.  
"Danna!...oh...god...harder!...un..."  
Sasori grabbed a handfull of Deidara's hair, pulling him upwards into his lap and slamming into him even harder, while harshly shoving his head to the side and biting down in a beastly manor, causing the blond to moan loudly and writhe beneath him. Sasori loved hearing the painful lust filled noises his lover made when he was bitten. It made him almost painfully hard inside the younger man, he began thrusting wildly, trying to get as deep into that wonderful tight heat as he could go, the tip of his manhood brushing the bombers spot slightly. Sasori knew he had hit Deidara's prostate when the younger man threw himself backwards, screaming his masters name loudly.  
Sasori thrust upwards harder, making sure to hit that spot inside the blond every time, he wanted him screaming his name, begging him for more, grabbing the bombers neglected erection, he began to pump him roughly in time with his thrusts.  
Deidara was so overwhelmed with pleasure, he couldn't even moan, the only noise that escaped his lips was his ragged breathing. With a few more harsh thrusts against his prostate, he was gone, his orgasm sweeping him away into one moment of utter and complete pleasure, covering he and Sasori in is hot seed. The older ninja continued to thrust spazticly into his lover, obvious by his blank expression that he too was about to be swept to paradise, shuddering he released his seed into the tight heat of Deidara's ass.

_(__Here comes the cold again  
I feel it closing in  
You're falling down and  
All around me falling  
Stroke of luck or a gift from God?  
Hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above?  
You come to me now)  
_

Moving Deidara from his lap, Sasori pulled out of him slowly, bringing him into his arms and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.  
"You never disappoint me, Brat"  
Deidara kissed Sasori back eagerly, running his hands through his short fiery hair.  
"Mmm. Glad to know, Danna. I think we should get some rest now, you wore me out, un. I love you Danna"  
Sasori smiled as his partner snuggled into his chest, wrapping his arms around the older man tightly.  
"I love you too, Brat. Goodnight"  
The scorpion watched as Deidara drifted peacefully into the land of dreams, so beautiful, so content, so perfect. His perfect sleeping angel, His gift from god.  
He wrapped his arms around his angel, and drifted softly to sleep. Holding such a divine creature, he felt as though all his sins had been forgiven.

_(__ Don't ask me why  
Don't even try  
A stroke of luck or a gift from God?  
The hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above?  
You came to me)_


End file.
